


Disclosures in Tea

by namibean



Series: Zou/Whole Cake Island [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sanji x Nami what-if on the way to Zou.  If you haven't read or seen when Sanji, Nami, Brook, and Chopper leave Dressrosa yet, then it will have some spoilers.</p><p>Update: I broke the story up into chapters as originally intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I own nothing.

Nami stood at the helm of the Thousand Sunny and checked the sky for clouds, then glanced down at her hand.  The vivre card for Zou continued to gently tug in the direction they were sailing.  She let out a soft sigh.  It seems that they had avoided danger again… especially Sanji-kun.  Nami frowned a bit at the memory of events from a few hours earlier: Doflamingo racing towards the Thousand Sunny.  Sanji sky walking to their rescue, only to be caught in Doflamingo’s web.  _“Don’t do anything! Run!! Use Coup de Burst!!”_   Sanji’s words echoed in her head.  _If it hadn’t been for Tra-guy, Sanji-kun would have been…_

“Sanji-kun,” Nami whispered, still staring at the card in her hand.  She felt the sting of tears forming in her soft brown eyes.  She had always blown off his advances in the past.  _Sanji-kun could never seriously love one woman when he was infatuated with all of them, right?_   But after the crew had all disappeared for two years, she couldn’t deny that she was happy to see him again.  He appeared to have grown and he had definitely grown stronger.  She was ready to dismiss his advances again as him just being a pervert like she had in the past, especially when seeing how he reacted to the mermaids on Fishman Island, but then he came to her defense when speaking with Jimbei.

Then there was Punk Hazard, when she said that she couldn’t turn her back on the children crying for help, Sanji came to her aid without hesitation.  Even when he automatically offered her his coat outside the lab, she tried to deny that her feelings towards him were changing.  If he hadn’t been such a pervert in her body, she may have actually felt something more than the bonds the crew shared.  _Then again…_ Nami remembered that it was the strength of Sanji’s body that saved her from Caesar Clown’s attack.  When Law had switched them back, Sanji-kun said he was happy that his body could protect her.

How could Sanji think that she would just leave him to die in Dressrosa?  Thinking of his would-be sacrifice brought a pain to her heart.  She didn’t know how much longer she could continue to deny her feelings.  Seeing Sanji almost die in front of her eyes had been an alarming wake-up call.  And the relief she felt when he was saved…  _Maybe…_   The sound of footsteps approaching behind her on the deck interrupted her thoughts.  Nami took a deep breath to steady herself.  This wasn’t the time for a navigator to appear weak.

“How does it look, Nami-san?”  The sound of the deep, calm voice made her smile.  Nami turned to see Sanji-kun walking towards her.  His jacket and shirt hung open on his shoulders, exposing his chest.  Nami noted the bandages still wrapped around his chest and arms, one bandage was stuck to his cheek; all places where Doflamingo’s strings had cut him.  His long legs glided in an easy stride across the deck.  He carried a tray with a teacup and teapot on his left hand.  How could he be so calm right now?  He was acting as if nothing happened.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sanji asked, concern spreading across his face.  Nami cursed herself for showing her emotions so easily.  She had made a conscious effort to hide her anxiety since they got away from Big Mom’s ship.

Nami shook her head and put on a slight smile, “It’s nothing.”  She took another deep breath.  “It looks like we’re heading in the right direction,” she said while looking back at the card in her hand.  She blushed as she felt Sanji come up behind her to look over her left shoulder and down at the card.

“Hmmm…. It appears so, huh,” Sanji said softly.  Nami could feel his breath on her ear.  He grazed his fingers along her back and gently rested them on her right shoulder.  The trail of his touch burned across her skin.  “That’s our navigator-san,” Sanji expressed with a smile.

Nami fidgeted under his gaze.  She would usually feel indifferent about any compliments Sanji-kun threw at her, but right now it made her uncomfortable.  Considering he was still bandaged up and most likely in pain, she didn’t know how to react.  Nami was desperate to change the subject.  “So what do you have there, Sanji-kun?” she asked while motioning to the tray.

Sanji stepped back with flourish to present the tray.  “My dear Nami-swan, I brought you some lovely afternoon tea.  Would you care to come have a seat with me?”  He waved his free hand towards the lawn deck.

Nami pouted slightly.  She really could use a cup of tea, but…  She glanced down at the vivre card again in her hand.  It continued to guide their way. She looked into Sanji’s visible eye, preparing to apologize for turning down his offer.  As she opened her mouth, Sanji held up a hand.  “Don’t worry. We’ve got it covered,” he winked, and then turned towards the lawn deck.  In a much rougher voice he called, “Oi, Brook!”

On cue, Brook came flying up the stairs with his unique run.  “Haaaaaaaaai! Excuse me!!!”  He bound towards the helm and bowed deeply to Nami.  “Ah, Nami-san!  Please allow me to man the helm while you relax with your tea.”  Nami smiled at Brook and then at Sanji-kun.  “But first,” Brook stood up from his bow and leaned in towards Nami, whispering, “may I please see your panties?”

Nami was about to respond with her usual _“Like Hell!!”_ and slap him across the skull face, but Sanji had a faster reaction.  **“Cut it out!!”** Sanji replied, kicking the skeleton in his afro-covered head.  He didn’t spill a drop of tea.

* * *

  


	2. Chapter 2

Brook stood at the helm while humming a tune, continuing to follow the direction of the vivre card to Zou.  Chopper and Momonosuke held watch over Caesar in the dining hall.  Sanji and Nami sat on the round bench on the lawn deck.  Sanji poured the tea into a simple white teacup.  “Today is Earl Grey with lavender,” he explained as he offered Nami the cup.  “Would you like milk or sugar?”

“Yes, both please, Sanji-kun,” Nami smiled as she watched him add a splash of milk and two sugars.  She wasn’t surprised that he knew how she liked her tea now, considering how good of a cook he is.  His memory must have been filled with recipes catering to the crew’s appetite.  He even knew what to make in place of sandwiches for Law.  Nami giggled as she remembered Tra-guy’s face when he blurted out, _“I don’t like bread!”_

“Hmmm?” Sanji’s ears perked up at the sweet sound of Nami’s laughter.  “What’s so funny?” he asked as he poured his own tea.

Nami shook her head as she stirred her tea.  “I just remembered Tra-guy’s expression when he said he didn’t like bread,” she giggled again.  “He looked so shocked by what he said.”

Sanji laughed in agreement.  “I think he’s starting to become more like Luffy the more he hangs around him. That Law really is something…” Sanji’s voice trailed off as he remembered that Law was the one that saved his life.  If Law hadn’t arrived in time, Sanji would have been destroyed by Doflaminigo’s attack.  Sanji hoped that Luffy was able to save Law after hearing the gunshots over the den-den mushi.

“Sanji-kun?” Nami interjected his thoughts.  Sanji blinked at her.  The beautiful face he always admired had been riddled with worry and concern since he was suspended in the air, waiting to die.  He would have gladly given his life to protect her though.  Didn’t she understand that?

“Nami-san,” Sanji carefully prepared his thoughts before speaking.  _Is this something I should even ask?_   He decided that he needed to know.  “When I told you to get away while I was trapped by Doflamingo, you refused to leave me behind.”  He looked into her eyes with an honest curiosity.  “Why didn’t you run?”

“I… We couldn’t do that to you, Sanji-kun!”  Nami was shocked that he would even ask such a question.  Her heart began to pound at the memory of that moment.

“Why?”  Sanji asked softly, leaning towards her.  He took her left hand in his right.  He needed to hear her reason.

“Because…” Nami glanced downward, searching for the answer.  Sanji gently squeezed her hand while he waited.  Her cheeks grew pink as she felt his eyes watching her.  “ _Why?”  How could he not know?_   She needed a justifiable answer.  “We’re _nakama_ , aren’t we?”  Her eyes met Sanji’s again.  She tried not to cringe at her own response.  Why were her feelings so difficult to verbalize?  Her voice had a hint of exasperation, as if she were almost pleading with him to understand.

Sanji nodded in response.  “ _Nakama_ …” he repeated the word.  It was an important word to him.  It was important to all of them.  It was the connection all of the Straw-hats had.  It just wasn’t the reason he had hoped to hear from **her**.  Remembering the expression on Nami’s face in that moment, Sanji thought he could see something else.  Was he imagining things?  He slowly let go of her hand as he retreated into his own thoughts.

Sanji felt a cold numbness spread through his body.  Only the teacup in his hands provided warmth.  This beautiful woman sitting next to him cared for him.  He knew that much.  But it was only as _nakama_.  She was the most important thing in his world.  She was more important than finding the All-Blue, more beautiful than the mermaid princess Shirahoshi, and dare he say, the most important crewmember to him…  _Please forgive me, Robin-chan._   He would die a thousand deaths if it meant keeping Nami-san safe… not just as _nakama_ , but because he honestly loved her.  He tried to show his emotions to her daily.  It would be selfish to ever expect more from her though.

Sanji shifted a little under the tension between them.  He felt like he should leave her alone.  He glanced at her profile, ready to make an apology for prying.  Nami took a sip of her tea and stared off in front of her.  “I felt so helpless,” she finally revealed in a hushed voice.  Her words caught Sanji’s immediate attention.  He listened intently.

“You’re one of the monster trio… and Doflamingo trapped you so quickly.”  Nami took a deep breath and let out a sigh.  “I didn’t know what to do.  You were yelling at us to leave, but I couldn’t do that.  The thought that you were going to be taken from me…” she turned to look at Sanji.  He was surprised to see tears glistening in her eyes.  “The thought that he was going to take you away from me…”

The brave façade that Nami had kept since leaving Dressrosa began to crack as the panic returned from that moment.  Her breath became shallow as she felt her anxiety rise again.  Sanji quickly set both of their teacups off to the side, and embraced her.  Normally, he would have expected her to pull away, or even to slap his face.  Instead, Nami accepted him and wrapped her arms around his bandaged waist.  Her face was partially buried against his neck as she tried to calm down.  “I wouldn’t know,” she whispered between breaths, “how to live without you, Sanji-kun.”

Sanji froze.  How long had he waited to hear her feelings even remotely reflect his?  He quickly regained his thoughts.  He needed to comfort Nami-san now.  That was his priority.  Sanji pulled her closer, cradling her head against his chest.  She closed her eyes and surrendered to his touch.  He stroked her long, orange hair away from her face, gently grazing her cheek with his thumb with each pass.  Nami’s breath began to slow as she relaxed to the rhythm of Sanji’s heart beating against her.  The rise and fall of his chest was calming, and soon the panic stopped.

As his concern of the moment subsided with Nami’s anxiety, Sanji suddenly became very aware that he was holding the object of his affection in a very close embrace.  He could feel the warmth of her body pressed against him, even through the bandages.  Those bandages and her tiny, frilly bikini top were the only articles of clothing preventing skin-on-skin contact.  An image of their naked bodies pressed together flashed into Sanji’s mind and made his heart pound.  His right hand that had been stroking Nami’s hair halted.  The tips of his fingers came to rest on nape of her neck.

With her body pressed against his chest, Nami noticed Sanji’s heartbeat quicken.  Her eyes fluttered open and she raised her head, “Sanji-kun?”  He appeared to be in shock.  Nami unwrapped her arms from Sanji’s waist and brought her hands to his chest to push herself upright.  “Sanji-kun, are you okay?  You’re not going to get a bloody nose, are you?”  She was pleasantly surprised that he had comforted her, but she feared that the perverted side of him would come out eventually.  _It would definitely ruin the mood,_ she thought, annoyed as she started to move out from their embrace.

Sanji registered Nami starting to pull away.  _Wait!!_ He didn’t want to let her go.  “Nami-san,” he said, almost in desperation.  This was it.  This was the moment.  He couldn’t let it pass.  He would face the consequences, possible further injuries be damned.  He needed to take this chance.  His left hand that had been wrapped around Nami’s back pulled her close again.  His right hand at the nape of her neck pulled her face closer to his.  And their lips met.  He remembered the fear on her face when he was about to die.  All of the emotions he felt in that moment came rushing back.  He kissed her as if he would never see her again.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

It took a moment for Nami to realize what had happened… what **was** happening.  Sanji-kun was kissing her!  He was kissing her very passionately… and if she was honest with herself, it felt amazing.  Her hands glided from his chest, to his broad shoulders, then his neck, and finally to his hair.  Her fingers gently grasped at the blond strands as she deepened their kiss.  She pulled her body up against his.  All of her fear and anxiety over almost losing him dissipated.  Sanji-kun was very much alive and with her.

 _Is this real?  Is this really happening?_   Sanji’s head was spinning.  Honestly, he expected Nami-san to punch him when he took his chance.  Instead, she was kissing him back!  He shivered as he felt her sweet tongue caress his own.  She was pressing her body against his!  Her body, with all of those curves that he tried not to stare at every single day, was actually pressed against him.  He couldn’t stop his hands from exploring those curves.  When he heard Nami’s soft moan against his lips, it was like an electric shock.  His arousal was growing, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could control it.

Sanji released Nami’s mouth and moved to her neck.  She was panting for air.  His touch heightened her senses, and she could feel a pull from somewhere deep inside her.  “Sanji-kun,” she whispered breathlessly.  She let out another involuntary moan as Sanji’s hand cupped her right breast, his thumb easily finding and teasing her nipple through the thin fabric of her bikini top.  “Sanji-kun,” she whispered again, “we can’t do this here.  Someone will see us.”

His lips met hers again as his mind raced.  He wanted more.  He wanted to explore her more.  He wanted to taste her.  He wanted to feel himself inside her...  But he also knew she was right.  They couldn’t keep doing this on the lawn deck or else they would most definitely be seen.  Reluctantly, Sanji pulled out of their kiss.  Both of them were panting.  He looked her directly in the eyes.  “Do you want me to stop?” he asked in a deep, hushed voice.

Nami’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.  How could one question be so blunt and arousing at the same time?  She was very much aware of what they were doing and “where” they were most likely heading, but to have it so clearly addressed made her feel a bit shy.  Her fingers gently traced Sanji’s lower lip.  “No…I don’t want to stop,” she purred, as she planted a soft kiss where her fingers had just been.

Her words could have melted the ice on Punk Hazard.  Sanji could feel his self-control melting as well.  He forced himself to pull away again.  “So, what should we do?”  He wanted this to be Nami-san’s decision, on her terms.  He didn’t want her to feel any regrets.

Nami thought for a moment.  They couldn’t go to her room.  Brook would be able to hear them from the helm above.  Suddenly a wicked gleam sparked in her eyes.  “The library,” she whispered with a smile.

Sanji was a bit puzzled.  “Not your room?”

Nami shook her head.  “Trust me,” she quickly kissed his cheek.  “Meet me in fifteen minutes.”  She stood up and walked towards her room.  “Thank you for the tea, Sanji-kun!” Nami called to him from the stairs.  Sanji let out a slow, deep breath as he tried to compose himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourteen minutes later…  Sanji slowly walked along the balcony to the library.  His heart was beating so loud it felt like it was going to pound out of his chest.  Nami-san had said to meet her in fifteen minutes, but would she be angry if he was a minute or two early?  _What if she changed her mind?_   Sanji pulled out a cigarette to calm his nerves.

He had wanted to assure that no one would be interrupting them, so after Nami-san had left the lawn deck, Sanji went to check on Brook first.  He brought the musician a cup of tea and informed him that he would be discussing plans for Zou with Nami-san.  Brook had no complaints as he was composing more music while manning the helm.

Next, Sanji had to check on Chopper and the others in the dining hall, while also returning the teapot, cups, and tray to the kitchen.  Chopper and the Momo _-gaki_ were more than happy to continue to guard Caesar when Sanji made them each kakigori, Chopper’s being cotton candy flavored… of course.  Sanji wasn’t worried about Chopper being able to watch over Caesar.  He knew the reindeer was strong enough to hold his own.  Momonosuke also had one of the _shitty marimo’s_ wooden practice swords for protection.  The three of them were actually playing some sort of domino game from Wano Kingdom that Momo taught them, like an odd group of friends.

Now Sanji leaned against the balcony railing and took a long drag from his cigarette.  The sun was starting to set, lighting the sky with shades of pink and orange.  The orange was close to the color of Nami-san’s hair.  He closed his eyes, thinking back to about fifteen minutes ago, and smiled.  He had bet everything on that kiss, and it paid off.  He never could have imagined that she would reciprocate his feelings.  _“Trust me.”_ Her words repeated in his mind.  So that is what he would do.  He took a final drag from his cigarette and extinguished it while exhaling the smoke.  Sanji made his way to the library entrance.  _Here we go…_


	5. Chapter 5

Fifteen minutes earlier…  Nami walked into her cabin, closed the door, and nearly fainted while sinking to the floor.  _Who knew he could kiss like that?_   The color in her cheeks grew a dark blush.  Her body was still tingling from his touch.  She took a deep breath to recover her thoughts.  “I’m going to need some blankets and maybe a pillow,” she said to herself as she picked herself up off the floor.

After retrieving the blankets from the cabinet, Nami began to freshen up.  She changed into the laciest undergarments she had and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.  Checking her reflection in the mirror, she held up two dresses trying to decide which one to wear.  She picked a little white and black dress she had purchased in _S_ abaody Archipelago while waiting to meet up with everyone.

 _Everyone…_ Nami paused to reflect for a moment.  Was she doing the right thing?  If she and Sanji went through with this, what would that mean for everyone else?  Would they have to keep it a secret?  Nami sighed, a little frustrated with herself for worrying.

 _It’s not like this is my first time!_ There was that one night after Skypiea when she and Zoro drank way too much and played truth-or-dare.  A memory of Zoro’s rough, calloused hands grabbing her hips flashed into her mind and she blushed.  Nami shook her head, feeling like a pervert.  After that night, neither of them mentioned it again.  She wasn’t even sure if Zoro remembered what happened and she sure as hell wasn’t going to make a fool of herself by bringing it up. _(Somewhere in Dressrosa… Zoro sneezed.)_

This would be different though.  This was Sanji-kun.  Nami touched her lips.  He had so much passion in that kiss.  It had the fire and power that he put into everything he did, his cooking, and his fighting.  _I wonder if his lovemaking will be the same?_   Nami blushed again.  She quickly collected the blankets and made her way towards the library.

Peeking through the porthole into the kitchen as she passed, Nami smiled as she saw Sanji-kun making kakigori for Chopper and Momonosuke.  He was even making one for Caesar Clown, which was much more considerate than she would have been.  She enjoyed watching Sanji’s stance as he prepared food.  He always stood with his hips slightly forward, concentrating on whatever he made.  Nami started to feel warm and realized she was staring.  Quietly, she hurried around the balcony barefoot to the library.  The sun would start to set soon and she wanted the light from the sky to be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Nami could feel her heart racing with anticipation as she sat on the blankets she spread out on a portion of the cushioned bench that circled the library.  She wasn’t sure if they would even use the blankets, but at least they would be prepared. _Where is he?_ Nami straightened out the short skirt of her dress.  _What if he changed his mind?_   Yeah, right.  Like Sanji-kun would change his mind about her.  Had it even been fifteen minutes yet?  Was she too early?

Suddenly there was a small tapping at the door.  “Nami-san?”  Sanji quietly opened the door and entered.  The sunset had lit up the room with orange, red, and pink.  Across the room Nami sat on the bench, which was covered with some blankets.  The light coming through the windows created an orange halo around her hair.  Sanji sighed with relief to even find her in here as promised. _“Trust me.”_ He remembered her words again with a smile as he gently closed the door.  The lock clicked as he turned it.

 _“_ Sorry to make you wait,” Sanji apologized as he slowly glided across the circular room.  “I wanted to make sure that there would be no interruptions.”  He smiled as he removed the dress shirt and suit jacket from his shoulders.  He folded them over the chair by the navigator desk and removed his socks and shoes.  Aside from the bandages still covering his body, Sanji was only wearing his trousers now.  Nami watched him in silence.  Despite her calm exterior, her heart was racing.  Why was she so nervous?

Sanji put his hands in his trouser pockets and stood a few feet in front of the navigator, noting that she had changed clothes and put her hair up.  Her dress clung to her curves, like most of her clothing, but he liked this dress.  It complemented her skin tone.  He especially appreciated the black frills framing her perfect cleavage.  Sanji wasn’t completely sure, but he thought he could see a bit of red lace peeking out from under the clothing.

Surprisingly, Sanji had kept his cool this entire time.  Had it been yesterday, he would have exploded with a nosebleed at just the thought of Nami-san wearing a red lace bra.  Now he stood in front of her, waiting to see if she still wanted him.  He cleared his throat.  “I like your dress,” he shyly commented, “It looks very nice.”  Truthfully, she was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on, but he didn’t want to risk annoying her.

“Thank you,” Nami replied softly.  Her heart was pounding. Sanji-kun probably heard it, too, but was too much of a gentleman to mention it.  With some uncertainty, she stood up and slowly approached the cook.  There would be no going back now.  Placing a hand on the side of his face, Nami brought her lips up to meet his.  Their kiss was much softer compared to the one they shared earlier.

Sanji nervously withdrew his hands from his pockets.  He had originally put them there to hide the fact that they were shaking.  Hesitantly, he reached for Nami’s body and embraced her.  Like a slow fire, the passion began to ignite and burn between them.  Sanji ran his hands down her body as he deepened their kiss.  He could finally feel the shape of her hips and backside, which he couldn’t do earlier on the lawn deck since they were sitting next to each other.

Nami moaned as Sanji pulled her hips against his.  She could feel his erection pressing into her through the layers of clothing between them.  He reached for the nape of her neck and grazed his lips across her exposed earlobe.  Nami sighed, sliding her hands down his chest to his abdomen.  Sanji was leaner than Zoro, but still had an incredible amount of strength.  Even through the bandages, she could feel the solid ripple of muscles.  Her hands ran up his back, grabbing at the bandages covering his body.  She wanted to rip them off of him.  “Do it, please, Nami-san,” Sanji darkly whispered in her ear.  “I want to feel your skin against mine.”

With a shiver, Nami briefly considered how angry Chopper would be with her for removing Sanji-kun’s bandages.  Then she remembered the scissors she kept in her desk. “Just a moment,” she whispered as she reluctantly pulled away from Sanji’s body.  She opened the drawer of her desk and quickly pulled out the scissors.  “Turn around please,” Nami spoke in a hushed voice.  Sanji obeyed her command, turning his back to her.  He felt the cool blade of the scissors gently slide between the bandages and his skin.  Nami slowly cut up the middle, taking care not to further injure him.  As she reached the top, she made sure to not cut his gorgeous blond hair.  She left the bandages on his arms for the actual doctor to remove.

Finished, Nami put the scissors back in the desk drawer.  She then turned to Sanji-kun. His back was still facing her.  She smiled and let out a soft sigh.  The bandages were still stuck to his body from being wrapped around his chest all day.  Nami slowly traced a finger down Sanji’s bare back, along his spine, where she cut open the bandages.  Sanji exhaled as he felt her finger glide down his back.  Next he felt her fingertips spread underneath the bandages, gently peeling them off of his body.  Her touch was lighting a fire under his skin.

Piece by piece, the bandages fell to the floor until Sanji’s entire back was exposed.  Nami gingerly ran her hands across his back.  There were no scars but she remembered that Doflamingo’s strings had cut his chest, arms, and face. Somewhat relieved, she embraced him from behind, pressing her body against his back.  Her cheek rested against his shoulder blade.  Next she planted soft kisses across his shoulders.  Sanji let out a short, deep moan.  His desire was almost maddening.  He wanted her, but like any exquisite meal, it was best to take the time to savor the experience.

Slowly, Sanji turned to face Nami.  She took a step back to quietly look over his chest, noting the scars from his injuries.  He was breathing deeply, almost as if preparing for a fight.  She looked up into his blue eyes through her long eyelashes.  The glow from her cheeks only enhanced her beauty.  Sanji gave a slight nod, answering Nami’s unspoken request to examine his wounds.  Cautiously, she brought her hands to his chest, gently tracing the scars.  They were not as deep as Zoro’s, but it would take time for them to heal.  “Do they hurt?” she whispered.

“Not right now.  No,” he smiled at her.  “Let’s just say I have other things on my mind.”  Nami blushed at his words as her eyes flashed up to his.  Sanji reached for her hips again, bringing her closer to him.  “Shall we get you out of this lovely dress?”  His hands glided down to the top of her thighs where the length of the dress fell.  Now Nami was breathing heavy.  She held onto Sanji’s shoulders while he traced the short black lace hem of her dress.  She could feel his hot breath against her breasts as he was leaning down.  Very gradually, his fingers traced up her thighs while pulling up the dress at the same time.  His lips hovered near her body as his fingers moved.

By the time Sanji reached Nami’s hips, they were both breathing heavy with arousal.  Red lace panties were exposed and Sanji was impressed with himself for getting it right.  He would have laughed if he wasn’t so turned on.  “Nami-san, raise your arms please,” he requested.  She complied, letting go of his shoulders and lifting her arms.  Sanji gently pulled the dress the rest of the way up and over Nami’s head.

It was his turn to quietly observe as he folded the dress over the same chair as his shirt and jacket.  His breath caught in his throat when he noticed that only ribbons held the red lace bra and panties together on her body.  Nami bit her lip as the color rose in her cheeks.  It wasn’t like her to be shy.  Sanji-kun had seen her in a bikini several times.  How was this any different?  She took a deep breath and attempted to find her usual confidence.  Placing her hands on her hips and striking a bit of a pose, she asked, “So, what do you think, Sanji-kun?”

Sanji smiled, a bit embarrassed.  He realized that he had been staring.  This was his usual Nami-swan, confident, sexy, and definitely in control.  She commanded respect.  He nodded in approval.  “I like it very much.”  The words paled in comparison to what he was thinking.  Sanji took a breath and started to approach her with his usual cool stride, his hands in his trouser pockets again.

Nami was determined to not lose her nerve.  She held her head up, “was it what you were expecting?”  She had hoped for more of a reaction out of him when she decided on the red lace.  Instead, she was becoming unsure of herself.

Sanji walked right up to her, hands still in his pockets, smile still on his face.  “ **More** ,” was all he replied.  Nami gasped at his reply.  Then in one fluid motion, he grabbed her, picking her up in his arms, and bounded with one sky walk push over to the bench where the blankets were spread out.  Gently laying her down on top of the blankets, he kneeled on the side of the bench, hovering over her.  “If you don’t mind, Nami-san,” he breathed, “I would definitely like to take you now.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji leaned down and briefly kissed Nami’s lips before getting up.  He sat down by her feet and began to remove his trousers.  His boxers and bandages on his arm were the only articles of clothing that remained.  It wouldn’t be fair to Nami-san if she were the only one in her undergarments.  Seeing the red lace had almost been too much for him to handle.  He reminded himself to take his time.

Nami stared at the ceiling, still in awe of what happened.  Sanji-kun had moved so fast.  One moment he was picking her up and the next lying her down on the blankets spread out on the bench across the room from where they stood.  It had been a blur.  “So, that’s what it’s like,” she thought out loud.

“Hm?!” Sanji looked over at Nami-san as his trousers dropped to the floor.  He began to crawl between her feet.

“To sky walk,” she clarified, looking at him.  She blushed when she noticed that Sanji-kun was only in his boxers now.

Sanji let out a soft chuckle, “Hehe, is **that** what you’re thinking of right now?”  He gently pushed her knees apart and positioned himself between her legs.

Nami frowned, annoyed, but the color in her cheeks revealed her embarrassment.  “Well, it was amazing to me,” she protested.  She could feel his hands caressing up her thighs to her hips.

“If I would have known that a sky walk was all it would take to impress you,” Sanji said as his hands continued to move up the curves of Nami’s body, “then I would have done it a **long** time ago.”  His hands moved to Nami’s arms.  Lifting her hands above her head, he gently lowered himself down on top of her.  Nami pouted, ready to argue, but she couldn’t find the words when she saw the soft expression on Sanji’s face.  The yearning in his eyes silenced her.  “Nami-san, do you know how long I’ve dreamt of this?” he asked quietly.  He leaned down and slowly kissed her.

Their fingers intertwined.  Nami felt her body tingle as the heat radiated from Sanji’s body on top of her.  She could now easily understand how he burned into a fire whenever he fought.  “Do you know how much I want you?” Sanji whispered against her lips, then kissed her again.  He gently pressed his hips into hers.

Nami moaned when she felt the hardness of Sanji’s erection through his boxers.  “I have some idea,” she replied breathlessly.  Sanji began to gradually move his hips against hers.  Nami moaned with each slow thrust.  Although he wasn’t penetrating her and they were both still in their underpants, she could feel an orgasm building deep inside her from the friction.

Sanji was panting as he tried to control himself.  His eyes were closed while he listened to Nami’s moans growing louder.  He could feel the wetness of her arousal through both her panties and his boxers.  It took all of his willpower to not tear the red lace off of her and push himself inside.  He continued to grasp her hands, thankful that something was holding him back.

“We could easily finish this,” Sanji breathed, pushing one last time against Nami’s hips, “but…”  He lifted his hips away from hers.  If he would have kept going, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to last much longer.

“But?” Nami tried not to whimper from being robbed of her climax.  She was so close.  Her thighs squeezed against the sides of Sanji’s body, seeking some form of release.

Sanji gently kissed her, trying to soothe the disappointment in her voice.  “I want to take my time with you,” he explained.  He slowly released Nami’s hands, his left hand moving down to caress her cheek.  “I’ve waited so long for you,” he kissed her again.

Now that her hands were free, Nami reached for Sanji’s hair.  The blond strands were soft between her fingers.  Sanji’s hand trailed down from Nami’s cheek to caress her right breast, easily finding her erect nipple.  Nami moaned and she felt Sanji kiss down her neck, but she was surprised that he continued down to her collarbone.  His hand on her right breast was so distracting that she didn’t notice his kisses moving towards her left breast.

“I’ve waited so long for you,” Sanji repeated, breathing the words against the nipple of Nami’s left breast.  He looked up and grinned when he saw the surprised arousal on her face.  “I don’t want it to be over quickly,” he proclaimed.  Then he took her left breast in his mouth, relishing in her reactive gasp.   


	8. Chapter 8

Nami was grateful for the extra blankets she brought.  One of them was currently muffling her moans that she could no longer control.  Sanji-kun had her right breast cupped in his left hand.  The red lace of her bra provided no protection from him finding her nipple, which he was now teasing relentlessly.  This alone would have caused her to moan, but it was his mouth on her left breast that caused her to lose control.  She felt his tongue lick and suck through the lace.

“Sanji-kun…” Nami pleaded, almost whining.  She could feel something building inside her, needing to be released.  His body was between her legs, but his hips were much farther away than she would have liked.  The friction would have helped her get off much quicker, but that wasn’t Sanji-kun’s intent.  He wanted to take as much time with her as possible.  _“I’ve waited so long for you, I don’t want it to be over quickly.”_   She remembered his words from moments ago just as his teeth grazed her left nipple through the red lace.

Nami cried out, “Ah, Sanji-kun!”  He could feel her thighs squeezing around his waist.  He was panting while he played with her breasts.  Hearing her moans was torture enough, but hearing her say his name with such arousal made it more difficult to keep his composure.  This definitely was not hell, though.  He had experienced hell when he lived on Momoiro Island for two years.  This was something he wanted, something he was enjoying with every fiber of his being.  As much as he wanted to be inside her, he refused to rush through this.

“Nami-san,” Sanji panted, pushing himself up on his hands so he could look at her.  Even in the now purple glow from the sky outside and the soft light in the library, he could see her cheeks were flushed as if she had been running for miles.  Her ponytail was splayed out around her head.  “I am so grateful,” he continued, reaching for the lace bow at Nami’s cleavage that held her bra together, “that you decided to wear something with ribbons.”  He pulled the bow as if unwrapping a gift.  Honestly, it was very much like unwrapping a personal gift for him.  One final tug and Nami was free from the lace package.  Sanji slowly removed the lace fabric covering each breast, his fingers gently grazing her skin.

Nami lay exposed to the cook.  Her chest rose and fell with her breath.  She carefully watched his expression as it went from playful to almost awe.  Sanji-kun had seen her breasts before, in Alabasta when she did the Shiawase Punch.  It had even cost him 100,000 beli.  So why was he being so serious now?

Sanji lightly traced his fingers from Nami’s cheek, across her lips, down her neck, along her collarbone, and between her breasts.  His eyes followed his fingers the entire time.  “Do you know how beautiful you are, Nami-swan?  Your skin is flawless.  Your curves are perfect.”  His fingers continued down to her left hip, then traced along the top of her red lace panties to her right hip.  Nami let out a soft moan.  “I would never want any other woman but you,” he stated, leaning down to kiss her.

A shiver ran through Nami’s body as she felt Sanji-kun’s bare chest press against her breasts.  He must have felt it as well because his kiss quickly went from gentle to passionate.  She felt his tongue play against hers.  Her arousal was building again, needing to be released.  Sanji-kun was being extremely careful not to have his hips against hers though.  Nami broke their kiss.  “Sanji-kun!” her cry was urgent this time.

With a dark glint in his eye, Sanji put his mouth on hers again, pushing his tongue inside her mouth.  Nami could feel his fingertips trace up the inside of her left thigh.  He then ran the back of his fingers from the top of her panties, downwards.  Sanji tried to control his excitement when he noticed Nami-san raising her hips to meet his touch.  He could feel her breasts pressing against him with each breath but he refused to take his mouth off of hers.  He knew he would need to muffle what would come next.  Finally, he cupped the apex of her thighs, pressing his middle finger against the opening of her sex through the thin lace of her panties.

Nami let out a muffled cry into Sanji’s mouth as she came instantly.  He felt her thighs squeeze like a vice against his waist.  He moaned in appreciation at her amazing reaction.  Sanji slowly released Nami’s mouth but kept his hand in place.  He could feel the wetness through her panties, but he wanted to feel more.

Moving the lace fabric aside, Sanji slowly slid his middle finger inside of her.  Nami gasped and he responded with a satisfied sigh. _She’s so wet._ His finger easily glided out then back in, accompanied by his ring finger this time.  “Mmm,” Nami grabbed Sanji’s shoulders as his fingers stroked.  She felt the building inside her again, but she knew it wouldn’t take as long this time to release it.  As his fingers continued to move, Sanji listened to Nami-san moan more frequently.  “Ah!” she started crying out each time his fingers pressed into her.  Suddenly, he felt the muscles inside her squeeze around his fingers, just as her thighs squeezed around his waist, and Nami came again.

Sanji gently pulled his fingers out, but he still wanted more.  He wanted to taste her.  He put each finger into his mouth as if he were testing the flavor of a dish.  The taste was a mix of salty and sweet.  Feeling greedy, he decided he needed a better taste.

Nami’s eyes were closed as she breathed deeply, having come twice already.  She barely registered a slight tugging on the ribbons on both sides of her panties.  She lazily opened her eyes to see Sanji-kun tossing the red lace to the floor.  “I hope you’re not worn out yet, Nami-san,” he said to her while lifting her hips to his mouth.  “I have a pretty big appetite.”  Then she felt his tongue licking against and inside her.  She gasped and cried out, her back arching in pleasure.  She never felt anything like it before.

She stifled a moan with her hand as she tried to hold off on her orgasm.  But Sanji-kun was too good at this.  His tongue made her body react in ways she didn’t know it could.  As soon as he slid his finger inside her again as well, she could hold on no longer and quickly climaxed.  He continued to lick her as she came.  As if he were sipping a glass of extremely fine wine, he didn’t want any to go to waste.  She felt him moan against her, then kiss the inside of each thigh as he gently lowered her hips.  “Sanji-kun…” she said breathlessly.  Her voice was starting to become hoarse.

He rubbed his chin against her stomach and trailed kisses up her body.  When reaching her breasts, he took each one in his mouth, making sure to take his time sucking each nipple.  Nami moaned, her fingers finding his hair again.  Her arms were starting to feel heavy, but she knew she couldn’t let her energy be drained yet.  She had to keep up with him.

As she felt his kisses coming up her neck, she gently pulled on his hair, causing him to moan.  “Nami-san, you have the most delicious flavor I have ever tasted,” he whispered in her ear.  His words alone stirred her arousal again.  His mouth was then on hers in a passionate kiss.  This was different though.  She felt his entire body pressing down on her, including his hips.  His boxers were off.  His body was naked against hers.  His erection threatened to penetrate her.  She moaned against his mouth.  She wanted to press her hips into his, but his body was heavy on top of her.

Sanji pulled out of their kiss.  “Sorry to have kept you waiting, Nami-san,” he panted.  His curly eyebrow arched with anticipation, “Ready?”  He grabbed her hips, lifting them up as he pushed inside her.  _One…_

Nami sighed as she felt him penetrate her, “Ah!”  Sanji pulled out slowly and pushed inside again, a bit further this time. _Two…_ Nami moaned this time.  She was breathing as hard as he was.  The anticipation turned her on even more.  With a grin, he slowly pulled out again, and then pushed fully inside her. _Three…_ Nami cried out his name, “Sanji-kun!”  The feeling of him fully inside her caused her muscles to spasm and she came a fourth time.

Sanji felt the now familiar squeeze and rush of fluid.  He let out a soft moan as he felt her come again.  She felt even better wrapped around him like this than she did with his fingers or tongue, if that were even possible.  He had to close his eyes while he held her hips steady, still inside her, waiting for her orgasm to subside.  If he were to look at her right now, he knew he would lose it and all of his patience would have been for nothing.  He took a deep breath to calm himself and slowly opened his eyes.

Nami-san lay stretched out in front of him.  She was still panting at the feeling of him inside her.  Sweat glistened on her body, highlighting every curve.  Sanji felt his pulse quicken and knew he would no longer be able to contain his desire.  This was going to be it.

He pulled out fully and then pushed back in slowly, listening to Nami-san moan.  His pace started slow, but he soon picked up his rhythm.  He watched her breasts bounce with each thrust and listened as her cries grew louder.  He felt another orgasm from her, but he didn’t slow his pace.  He continued to push harder until her muscles tightened around him again.  This time he couldn’t hold on.

The hardness Nami felt right before Sanji came caused her to orgasm.  He came almost immediately after, overwhelmed by how amazing her body felt.  Sanji gently pulled out of Nami and then practically collapsed on her.  Having to exercise control for so long had drained his energy, but the experience far exceeded any dream he ever had.  They were both breathing deeply, trying to calm their bodies.  Sanji rest his head against Nami’s breast, telling himself that he wasn’t able to move from that spot.  Nami smiled and combed her fingers through his blond hair.  The action reminded her of when he comforted her earlier.  If he hadn’t done that, then none of this would have happened.  She would still be oblivious to this wonderful man lying on top of her.  Sanji thought he could hear her whisper something as he fell into a brief sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Fifteen minutes later…  “Sanji-kun.”  Sanji could hear Nami-san’s sweet voice calling his name.  “Sanji-kun?”  He felt fingers gently running through his hair.  The sensation caused a tingle along his scalp that ran down his spine.  This pillow he was sleeping on was the best he had ever felt.  “Sanji-kun, are you awake?”  A slender finger poked his cheek.  His eyes slowly opened to see a pair of naked breasts, one of which he was resting his head on.  Instinctively, he cupped the breast in front of him, teasing the nipple to make sure it was real.  He heard a moan vibrate from under his ear, “Sanji-kun, don’t tease.  I’m probably too sore now.”

In disbelief, his hand caressed the body underneath him.  The perfect curves, the flawless skin, he raised his head to see orange hair splashed all around them. _It wasn’t a dream!_ Sanji blinked to see that he was lying naked on top of an equally naked Nami-san.  Her fingers were still in his hair and she looked at him with the sweetest expression.  He blinked again to make sure it wasn’t a dream.

“Sanji-kun, why are you acting weird?  You didn’t fall asleep, did you,” she pouted at him now.  “You didn’t listen to a word I said.”

Sanji was still blinking to make sure she was real.  “Ah, sorry Nami-san. I guess I did fall asleep.”  The whole of their interactions from the day flashed back through his mind.  “Wow…” he murmured to himself.  He shook his head, “What were you saying to me?”

“Never mind.  You’ll just have to wait to see if I ever say it again,” Nami teased with a smile.  She looked towards the ladder that led up to the bathroom.  “It’s getting late.  Would you like to take a bath with me?”

Sanji almost responded in his old ways, _“You mean, the forbidden place?”_ He closed his eyes and smiled. _I’m lying on her naked body.  We’ve just had sex.  Taking a bath together wouldn’t exactly be forbidden anymore._ Sanji pushed himself up to allow Nami-san to maneuver out from underneath him.  “I would **love** to.”

Nami’s face lit up, “Good!”  She kissed his cheek, then got up from the bench.  Sanji started to put on his boxers but soon came to a pause.  He was mesmerized as he watched Nami-san pull the elastic out of her hair and shake loose the orange waves that cascaded down her naked back.  She then grabbed his dress shirt from the chair, wrapping it around her body.  Her breasts threatened to bust out of the shirt and he could see her nipples through the white fabric.  Sanji felt his arousal stir again already. _She definitely knows what she’s doing._ He smiled as he finished putting on his boxers.  He sincerely hoped she wasn’t too sore.  Otherwise taking a bath together was going to be extremely difficult for him.  He reached for a cigarette from his trousers to try to calm his urges.

“I’ll go prepare the bath,” Nami exclaimed after she partly buttoned the shirt.  She quickly climbed up the ladder.  “Oh, and Sanji-kun,” she called to him right before she disappeared up to the bathroom.  Sanji looked up at her just as he was about to light his cigarette.  “Love you,” she winked.  Then she was upstairs.

 ***BANG** * Sanji fell over like he had been shot through the heart.  

**Author's Note:**

> Owari!
> 
> Side note: Earl Grey with Lavender is my favorite tea. :)


End file.
